


You haven't seen your moirail in nearly a week.

by mothdog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdog/pseuds/mothdog
Summary: Karkat has been a negligent moirail, and finds Gamzee who is... Not okay.





	1. Chapter 1

You are Karkat Vantas. You have been preoccupied by meaningless garbage on the meteor, and you haven't seen your moirail in nearly a week. Albeit, you HAVE heard him. His distant honks echo around in the vents in the dead of "night"; which is just the designated sleeping time. Rose thought having a universal sleeping schedule was a good idea. you hate to admit it, but she was right.

You've been spending way too much of your time arguing with her and Kanaya about everything and nothing. You appreciate their intelligence, though, mainly because they never miss the opportunity to make you sound stupid, which you do to yourself as well so you value that. you've deemed them worthy of wasting your breath on. Intellectual equals. God, even THINKING that makes you sound like an asshole. you know who's an even bigger asshole who says even more douchey things? Dave. Fuck that guy. Whenever you are unlucky enough to grace his presence, you let him know EXACTLY how big of a douche he is. Terezi may not see it, but you do. Terezi doesn't actually see anything, though. She makes a point of being around you as little as possible, and it frustrates you to no end. At least you have your moirail to vent to about it.

You continue wandering the labyrinthine corridors, and eventually you reach the room which stores the god forsaken horn pile. You stop in front of the door, hesitant. Your hand hovers over the knob. Fleeting anxiety passes over your heart. A week. You haven't gone this long without seeing your moirail in months. You brush off the anxiety, tentatively hoping for the best as you grip the knob, and push the metal door open with a drawn out creak. you see Gamzee. He's sitting in the pile with his back towards you. The room is dark, save for the light from the TV, which gives him an eerie blue outline. he's curled up in a ball, shaking, twitching frantically. His unintelligible mutters are just barely audible. Youve never seen him like this, not since he initially lost it.  
He hasn't noticed you, and you think about running for your life. No, you can handle this, you can handle him. He is your responsibility. You creep forward warily. "Gamzee? Hey, uh, Gamzee? It's me, Karkat. I'm here."  
He doesn't make any sign that he's aware of your presence. He continues to twitch frantically and his strings of nonsensical mutters never falter. As you're moving forward you see his face, the cold pit in your stomach drops. No, no no. blood is dripping down his face. His own blood. In a panic, you grab his face between your hands, trying desperately to get his attention. "GAMZEE, LOOK AT ME! WHAT HAPPENED?"  
his eyes dart around wildly. his lips move as he preaches some grandiose bullshit, but no sound comes out. He is too far gone, and still has no idea what's happening. Hot tears blurr your vision, and you clutch his head to your chest. You are utterly lost, you have no idea what to do for him. The only thing you can think of is to just try and comfort him, as you blink away tears and rub his back with one hand. You can feel his lips moving against your shirt. God DAMNIT, this is all your fault. This is YOUR fault for not taking care of him, you should have known better. Why didn't you just come sooner? Fuck. As you begin to sob, you notice that his tense, solid muscles begin to loosen. He's relaxing, however little that may be. His shoulders drop, his breathing regulates and he goes quiet. Slowly, you pull him back to look him in the eyes. You realize now that somehow his old scars have been reopened, causing all the blood. You don't have any idea how, and you kindof don't want to know. His eyes are no longer darting around the room. Instead, he is vacant, empty. A dead expression staring right through you, into some unseen abyss. Is... Is this a good thing? He's just gone, now. "G-Gamzee.." You whisper, but it's true. He's gone. You press his head back into your chest, and slump over into the pile with a chorus of honks. God, you are so tired, so emotionally drained, you too feel empty, aside from the nagging worry that clouds your brain. What the fuck is going to happen, is he going to be okay? Have you lost him completely? Why didn't you just come see him sooner... You drift off to sleep, drowning in your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

When you wake, you are unaware of anything except Gamzee by your side, the two of you nestled into a tangled embrace. You are also painfully aware of a thousand different aches and pains from the horns digging into you. Last night floods back into your mind: Gamzee's breakdown, your utter helplessness and shameful terror. You wonder if you should move, or let him keep sleeping.  
God damnit, you are too uncomfortable to sit still. You shift to be able to look at him, the horns honk, and he groggily comes to the waking world. He looks at you, exhausted but it seems he's recovering. He smiles at you, happy or thankful that you're there. That you were there for him. For once, you feel like nothing needs to be said, as you smile back. He pulls you back into him, and you lay on his stomach, head buried in his wild, tangled mess of hair. You know he's going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this? Idk.


End file.
